Awesome Possums
"Awesome Possums" is the first segment of the nineteenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 1, 2012. Summary Penny's baby, a Toy possum named Pip is lost and Doc and the others frantically searches the house for Pip and reunites it with its mother. Recap Doc and her toys are playing a game of marble roll in Doc's room when the marbles started to go missing. The culprits were quickly discovered to be three baby possums named Pip, Flip and Trip. Their mother, Penny, stated that the babies wanted to come over and say hi to everyone. The gang start to play with the babies until they become tired and Penny states it's nap time. She too has a short nap. While they sleep Doc decides that they should paint a picture for the babies. After they finish painting they hear Penny sounding all frantic and go to see what is wrong. She tells them that Pip is gone as he wasn't stuck to her back. They start to look around the room for him, but Stuffy notices that the door is open, so Pip could've gotten out. Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly go out to look for him, while Hallie stays behind with Penny and the rest of her babies just in case Pip comes back. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Audrey Wasilewski as Penny *Caitlyn Leone as Pip, Flip and Trip Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Stick With Me Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Chilly: Uh, I've never played with a baby before. I hope they like me. Hi. I'm Chiiiilly. :Trip: (Imitates Chilly) Chiiiilly! :Chilly: Oh, that is the cutest thing ever. Come here, little guy. :Trip: (to Stuffy) Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle. :Stuffy: (while laughing) Oh, that tickles! Roar! Ha ha ha! :Trip: Roar! :Pip: Roar! Again. Again! :Stuffy: Wow. Ha ha ha! You want another dragon roar? Well, here's one coming right up. Rrroar! Ha ha ha! :Babies: Roar! Hee hee hee! :Doc: (about Penny and her babies) Hey, I have an idea. Let's make a painting for them. They'll love it. :Toys: Yeah! :Lambie: Ooh, I'll get some pretty paint. :Stuffy: And I'll get some pretty brushes. Or regular brushes--whichever I find. :Doc: Be really quiet. :Stuffy: Quiet! Got it! (Everyone looks at him) Oh, you mean now? You mean, like, being quiet now. Oh. :Doc: You know, Penny, that patch isn't always gonna keep your babies from wandering away. They won't always be attached to you. :Hallie: What do we do? :Doc: One time, I went to the shoe store with my mom, and I wandered away from her. She found me pretty fast, but we both got scared. :Lambie: That does sound scary. :Doc: She taught me that it was important to stay with her. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Nostick-olepsy *'Toys that debut in this episode': Penny and her babies, Pip, Flip and Trip. *During the "it's okay if you giggle, this'll only tickle a little" line from the "Time for You Checkup" song, Lambie could be heard but her mouth wasn't moving. *Hallie states that they used to call her "the mistress of marbles". *Trip is mistakenly called Flip when they go on the bed early in the episode. Gallery * Awesome Possums/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Penny Category:Episodes about Pip, Flip and Trip Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung